Like Father, Like Son
by LumBabsFan
Summary: Gregory Edgeworth was more than a lawyer and victim. He was also a loving father. One-shot. Inspiration from GK2. Minor EdgeworthxFranziska.


_A/N: Well, I finally did it. My first venture in the Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban verse, and this is how I chose to do it. After playing the 3rd case from Gyakuten Kenji 2 (which we need IN ENGLISH, Capcom!), I found enough inspiration to write this little missive. I suppose you can say I dedicate it to my own dad with Father's Day coming up, a man who is as epic as Gregory Edgeworth was (and thankfully is still kicking! lol). So yeah, this one's for him._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from this series. At all. That privilege goes to Capcom. If I owned AA, then we would have gotten GK2 a long time ago. Search for the online petition, folks. The game is epic and must be brought here somehow. On that note, I guess you could say there is a vague minor spoiler in here, but nothing "Game is RUINED!" worthy. I kept it as vague as possible, but be warned anyhoo, lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California<strong>_

_**1992**_

_**Edgeworth Residence**_

"_I…I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth…we couldn't save her."_

Silence, whoever said it was golden was either lying or quite misinformed. For Gregory Edgeworth, it was a reminder that he was alone from now on. The widower sighed, taking a heavy gulp of tea before trying to focus on his work again. There was so much piling up between the office, the baby arriving, and the funeral. He would've loved to stop, put everything on hold and just walk away…but she wouldn't have wanted that. A small wistful smile crossed his lips as he heard his late wife's voice in his mind, as though she was still there with him…

"_Don't you dare stay home!" she would say, her tone a mix between scolding and amusement. "He's kicking, that's all. You're needed in court, saving the innocent victims of wrongful arrest!" She laughed, that rare beautiful sound that she had been releasing so much more than usual. She had wanted to be a mother, and at last she had her chance. As difficult as some days were, she was blissfully radiant, glowing and smiling. "Go on, we'll be fine."_

Gregory angrily threw his pen down, leaning his head in his hands. He prided himself on being a strong hard-working man, crossing the Atlantic from England and settling in California to start his law career. He never expected to marry, having always been the solitary, bachelor type. When he met the love of his life, only that part of him had changed. But now, he was a mess: alone, frightened, and with a new baby to care for. It was a miracle he had made it through the funeral in one piece.

The antique grandfather clock in his home office began to toll the late hour, and as if on cue, an infant's wail sounded from upstairs. With a resolved sniff and quick wipe of his eyes, Gregory finally surrendered to the fact that he wasn't going to get any work done. It was late, and any help he had had left long ago. Heading for the stairs, taking them two-by-two, he made a mental note to hire a housekeeper as soon as possible. His neighbors and friends had been wonderful, but he couldn't keep accepting their offers. The only way to return to some form of normalcy was to take life by the horns and be strong again.

For now, it was just him and the baby…

"_Gregory Edgeworth, if I trip over something…"_

"_Oh, for heavens' sake, why would I let you do that?" he said, chuckling lightly as he covered her eyes and guided her inside the room. "Now, don't open them until I tell you."_

_He stepped away momentarily to flip the light switch. She sighed, irritation lacing her words._

"_You know I don't like surprises much. Although…I'm really curious why you've spent so many weekends locked up in the spare room."_

_He returned to her side, saying softly, "Well, open your eyes and find out."_

_She obeyed hesitantly, and gasped. "Oh my…"_

_It may have once been a spare room, but now it had become a beautiful nursery. The walls were a light wine color – safe choice as they still weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl. A cozy crib sat by the window, a few new toys lining one corner and an old rocking chair in the other. She smiled seeing a small desk nearby. Now _that _is what she called 'planning ahead'. It would be a while before this baby could walk, let alone begin a law career with his or her first desk!_

"_What do you think?" he asked, not hearing a response. "I thought this was an ideal room, one the baby could grow into. There's plenty of room for a bed when it outgrows the crib." When he still didn't receive an answer, his voice grew a bit more nervous. "I know we wanted to plan this together. Work has been so chaotic, and I haven't been able to help plan as much as I would like. I simply…wanted to make up for that and surprise you."_

_She turned to him at last, embracing him tightly and brushing her lips to his. "You, sir…are the most incredible man I have ever met. This is perfect; thank you." She grinned, resting her head on his shoulder. "Promise me I can help decorate it from here on in, and then I will be the happiest woman in the world."_

_He held her tightly, protectively, letting out a relieved breath. "I swear it, darling, the rest is yours…"_

Gregory shook his head, closed the door softly behind him and turned on the lamp near the crib. Inside, a pair of teary gray eyes looked up at him, continuing to wail. Gathering the tiny baby in his arms, Gregory whispered to him gently.

"Shh, hush now, Miles," he said, watching his son's reaction now that someone had answered his cries. The crying calmed, but didn't cease. Gregory sighed. "Alright then, I suppose it is time for the proverbial 'Plan B.'"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before placing the child back down. "Stay right there, son," he said, feeling more than a bit silly for suggesting that Miles would go anywhere. "I will be right back."

Gregory winced as Miles cried harder, but he ran quickly downstairs to the kitchen to heat a bottle the way Mrs. Gibbs next door had shown him. Satisfied with the results, he returned to the nursery, once again gathering Miles in his arms and sitting in the rocking chair.

"There," Gregory said, relieved as the baby nursed the bottle hungrily. "Good boy, that's it…"

Those haunting eyes, even from one so small, looked up again, and Gregory received his first good look at his son. _Sad but true, _he thought, realizing that he hadn't before with all the madness following the birth. He had wanted time with the boy so badly, but everyone kept pulling him away, asking questions and signing papers. Then there was office. He had to make sure that everything would run smoothly while he was away for the funeral, and then going back afterwards to bring home any paperwork he had to do. At this rate, Gregory felt fortunate that Miles was even comfortable with him at all!

But thankfully, the boy couldn't take his eyes away. He gazed contently up at his father as he continued at the bottle.

"Well, uh…," Gregory said, clearing his throat a bit. "Forgive me if I sound a bit ridiculous…not like you will notice…"

He stopped, a wry laugh accompanying a shake of his head. _If everyone could see this_, he thought, _Gregory Edgeworth, Esq., fearless in the courtroom…yet utterly awkward around an infant, his own son at that! _He took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together, Edgeworth. This is your son, a human being. Get over your blasted nerves and talk to him._

Gregory smiled tenderly, trying again. "Hello, Miles," he began softly. The boy focused intently on him, reaching up to Gregory as if acknowledging his name. Gregory laughed a bit, offering his finger for Miles to grip onto, and grip he did. "I…I'm your father. I'm so sorry it took me as long as it did to finally…sit down with you and properly introduce myself…"

He felt silly again, and that combined with oncoming emotion caused him to trail off.

"I suppose…I can explain that when you're older, and hopefully you will understand." He swallowed back a lump in his throat. His son…this innocent beautiful little boy…he didn't deserve tragedy so early in his life.

Feeling the discomfort, Miles released the now-empty bottle and started to whimper. Gregory hastily pulled himself together, put the bottle aside, and cuddled the little bundle comfortingly. "Now, now, none of that," he murmured soothingly. "Forgive me." When all was quiet again, he held the baby supportively out some to look at his face. It truly was incredible how much of himself he could see in Miles, and yet there was so much of his wife as well. As cliché as it goes, Miles truly was the spitting image of both his parents.

"I know it has been a bit of a rough start, son," Gregory continued quietly. "And I'm still going to need a little help. We are both new at this. I've…never been a father before, and you…you are just beginning with life. But…thankfully I _do _have experience with that, and you are the reason I am a father now. So…I guess we will be helping each other.

"And I swear to you, Miles Edgeworth…whenever you need me, I will be there for you. We're going to get through this, and any other hard time that comes our way." That ever-present smile on his lips, Gregory leaned down and kissed his son gently on the forehead. "I love you, son…welcome to the world."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California<strong>_

_**2019**_

_**Hope Cemetary**_

Cemeteries always had a way of being gray and dreary, even on the sunniest days, which is why a sporty, red car stood out amongst the headstones, parked at the end of a path. Inside, a man sat in the driver's seat, his long silvery bangs hiding his downcast eyes. His knuckles were turning white, showing the tight grip he still had on the wheel. Beside him, his younger companion tapped a whip against her gloved hand. She looked out at the path before turning the man again.

"You have to get _out of the car _in order to go through with this visit, Miles Edgeworth," she said, her voice quiet but clipped.

Edgeworth kept his eyes straight ahead. "I am aware of that, Franziska."

She sunk lower in the passenger seat. Normally Franziska von Karma had very little patience for this man, but even she understood the gravity of the situation. In a moment of understanding, she reached to cover his hand with her own.

"Do not be foolish and pass up this visit, Miles," she murmured, and Edgeworth did not resist a smirk. Both her attempt at gentleness and the use of his first name only were rarities that she bestowed upon him when they were _out_ of the public eye.

Without a second thought, Franziska threw open the passenger side door, slipping on a pair of sunglasses casually. Edgeworth tore his gaze from the wheel at last, startled only by the door slamming shut. _Hmph, even in a more private setting like this, she takes precaution when being seen with me, _he thought ruefully. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. Grateful that he wasn't leaning against it, his driver-side door swung outward as Franziska pulled it open and held her hand out to him.

"Come, fool," she said simply. "I am going with you."

He looked between the hand and her, knowing that beneath the dark lenses, she was glaring at him for stalling even more. "I did intend for this to be a _private_ visit."

"And it will be," she snapped before growing quiet again. "I…do not think he would appreciate my being here, considering…"

Edgeworth climbed out of the car, placing a finger to her lips. "Stop right there," he said firmly. "He would think no such thing." He smirked. "Perhaps he would question your sanity a bit, thanks to carrying that leather arm extension there…"

Said "extension" immediately lashed at him. "_Nein_, it would be more of a question as to why you are so scarred from head to toe, and not objecting to it," Franziska replied, scowling. Before he could respond, she pointed to the path. "Go," she ordered softly. "He is waiting. I will stay here. Should you want for me to join you, then I will."

Edgeworth rubbed the newest wound gingerly, but looked down the path with a nod. "Let me…go on ahead," he finally decided. "I won't be long."

"My patience is already lowering, fool! Now go!"

He was about to retort that she didn't have enough patience to lower any further, but he bit it back, deciding to do as she said. The reason for the visit was far more important than their banter.

Coming here was never easy, no matter how many times he did so. Edgeworth pulled his long overcoat tighter around him, blocking out the wretched cold. Seriously, didn't people move to the west coast to avoid weather like this? It only added to the harsh atmosphere! But…as he neared a headstone, a slight warmth came over him, like walking right into a loved one's embrace. Kneeling down, he closed his eyes after he read it.

_Gregory Edgeworth_

_Loving Father and Husband_

_1966 – 2001_

Edgeworth bit his lip. He had commissioned a new stone upon his return to California a few years ago. His mother may have died young, but he had seen videos and listened to his father's stories. His parents adored each other, and Gregory deserved to be recognized as a husband as well. But it was the dates that had always gotten to the younger Edgeworth.

"Too young," he whispered, shaking his head. He swallowed back emotion, taking a breath. Gregory had been murdered, torn away when Miles was only a boy. But there wasn't any point in dwelling on that. He had done so for years, making himself miserable in the process for so long. Gregory wouldn't have wanted it, and Miles knew that now. What's past was past, and there was nothing he could do.

"Father…it's been a while since the last visit," he said quietly, as if the world could hear his every word if he spoke any louder. A ghost of a smile graced his lips. "Too long, really. But work is…well, I am sure you remember how hard it could be. I hardly have time to breathe before a new case comes along.

"…it is not quite what I planned, as I have said before. You were magnificent in _your _choice for law. But…even you must understand that I cannot defend criminals after what happened to you. I can still find the truth in a case as a prosecutor, and I have. If it's possible for you to watch, you must know that."

Edgeworth cleared his throat, pausing in his efforts to suppress his emotion. "You…you would be proud, Father, really. We, um…we settled the IS-7 case. After all these years, the accused walked away free. I…I thought it was…the least I could do to make amends, both as your son and…Mr. von Karma's student." He swallowed heavily. "I still regret that myself, and if there was any way I could go back and change it…!"

He ran his hands over his eyes, wiping at them furiously. "But…everything happens for a reason. I…it's a good thing I was sent there." He subtly looked back down the path at Franziska as she paced by the car. Smiling gently, he added, "Manfred held another in his grasp and not by choice." He laughed gently. "Franziska is still a handful, and _this_ is an improvement."

The amusement was short-lived. Emotion fought its way to the surface, and the former "Demon Prosecutor" was grateful that no one was around to see him. Covering his tearing eyes, he shook his head.

"I-I know…a gentleman doesn't cry," he gasped. "But…some days are harder than others. I miss you…so much…and after settling that case…realizing how cruelly you were taken…it just…it isn't fair!"

Edgeworth leaned against the stone. Hiding his face in his arm, he sobbed softly…when a gentle wind circled him. He breathed deeply, taking it in. He was a man who lived by solid truth and logic. He wasn't religious, nor did he _completely_ believe in the supernatural. But in that moment, he was certain that his father was there holding him. Real or not, it was comforting, and that was all he needed. Gregory had always sworn he would be there for his son, and right now, he was keeping that promise.

Miles only startled when he felt a real hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot upward just in time to see Franziska recoil.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms, a mask of indifference taking over her young features. "See if I ever comfort you again if it is so distasteful to you."

Edgeworth smiled some. He and Franziska were sometimes so alike, it was almost frightening. Old habits die hard, and both were taught that emotions were a weakness that should never be revealed. Nonetheless, it was a habit he was trying to break in private moments. Thus he stood, took her by the shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It isn't," he replied. "You are simply too stubborn to see it any other way."

She lowered her sunglasses so that he may clearly see the glare she was giving him. "You are a very fortunate man, Miles Edgeworth. So very fortunate that I am compassionate enough to realize that this is sacred ground and therefore will not embarrass you with a whipping upon it. No matter how much you deserve one." Trying to add insult to injury, she pushed her sunglasses back up before turning to the grave. "On behalf of the human race, Mr. Gregory Edgeworth, I apologize for your foolish fool of a son who does not realize the extent of his foolish foolishness!"

As one of his favorite activities was to push his 'wild mare' to her last nerve, Miles glanced at the headstone, and then grinned. "He accepts your apology, and wonders why an ingenious woman like yourself dares to…associate with such a 'foolish fool' then?"

Franziska smirked with a small 'hmph!' "Sometimes I wonder about that myself."

"And what conclusion have you drawn?"

She reached to pat his cheek sweetly…or rather as sweetly as possible for Franziska von Karma to manage. "Someone has to have the burden of looking out for you." She paused to give a purposely overdramatic sigh. "If it must be me, then I suppose I must bear it."

Edgeworth simply smiled, pleased that she was at least attempting to be cordial and caring. Neither word was one that anyone associated with Franziska. But when it counted, he was one of the lucky few who saw beneath the hard exterior that she built around herself. For that, he was thankful, and raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly on the wrist just below her leather glove.

"Go back to the car, I'll be right there," he told her, and with a nod, she did so. Turning back one last time, Edgeworth reached into his coat and took out a long stemmed rose, gently placing it on the grave. He kissed his fingers and ran them over the cool stone in reverence.

"I love you, Father…'til we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**


End file.
